


bruce ships it

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Jonathan Crane Is Not Impressed, M/M, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, Personal Growth, Protective Jonathan Crane, Reformed Edward Nygma, Reformed Jonathan Crane, but i dont finish stuff, do better bruce, he just wants ed to be left alone, i want to write more about them being reformed, its gotham so I won't explain how they got off the hook so easily, like holy shi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: bruce finds out about scriddler
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	bruce ships it

**Author's Note:**

> so old :(

So sure he was a successful CEO, vigilante, and somewhat decent parent. It was one case! He couldn’t solve the last cipher, and Tim was with the Titans this week for mandatory team bonding. He would’ve contacted his son if he could, but the teens weren’t allowed phones because of his rules for the team exercise. Now, having screwed himself over by sending Tim away, Bruce needed help.

It’d been a while since Ed’s release from Arkham. That was the last time the two had talked. Sure Batman would lure in the shadows once in a while, but the former villain was likely unaware of. And perhaps asking Ed for help wasn’t the best plan he could’ve formulated, but who else was as smart as Tim in Gotham? 

As usual, Batman decided to enter through the apartment’s window because that was far easier than striding through a civilian apartment building and into a rogue’s home dressed as a bat. He’s had enough practice to know. Landing on the kitchen floor and scanning the apartment, he noticed something off. There were dirty dishes on the stove that had leftover food in them, and somehow the apartment appeared more occupied and less bland.

“Ed?” He called out, clutching the file in his left hand. At least he wasn't having to ask Clark for help. The alien was always so disgustingly keen to please. 

Sensing a presence beside his own in the room, he turned toward the hallway expecting to see the former Riddler. What he saw instead was far more alerting. Jonathan Crane, who has been missing since his recent ‘recovery’ in Arkham, stood there in all 6’4 inches of himself, looming over Bruce as if he was innocent. They were both in Ed's apartment without permission- But, was Crane invading? Bruce knows that the Scarecrow and Riddler often worked together but mainly during petty heists, considering their separate concepts of 'work'. Rogues worked together plenty of the time, and perhaps Jonathan and Edward were staying together. The former professor had likely told Ed he was recovered and convinced him to spare the couch. Yeah, that was likely it.

“The Batman, what a surprise. Is Edward expecting you?” Based on Jon’s arched eyebrow, it was a rhetorical question.

“No. I came to ask him about a case,” He glared, “So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Shrugging, Jonathan leaves the shadows. "I am a reformed, sane man."

Bruce pulled a face, hidden by his cowl. "And you are living with Ed because?"

A genuinely shocked expression crossed the doctor's face before being replaced with one of pity. How had Batman not noticed? Wasn't every newspaper granting him the title of World's Greatest Detective?

"We have been together for nearly seven years. How in the world did that slip over your head?" Jonathan crossed his arms, the annoyance showing through his sharp features. "To believe I spent so long being ployed by your efforts."

Bruce did feel slightly uncomfortable knowing he should not have missed such an obvious detail. Why had Ed not told him? Were they close enough to speak about such things? Seven years?

He cleared his throat and waved a file in hand. Less of a Dark Knight and more of a man in his moment of embarrassment. "I just wanted to have him look over this."

Exasperated by the man in front of him, Jon grabbed the file. "Yes, yes." He agreed, "I will let him know of your request in the morning when he's not sleeping."

The vigilante stood there in awkward silence. The Scarecrow was so human up close and not in an Arkham uniform and with no burlap or toxin to mask his features. Truly a man. He knows Jonathan from his first year as Batman, before the Riddler. Admittedly he knew of Edward on a personal level, but he had played a role in creating the Riddler. Lesson learned, never ignore a genius who wants attention, or they will turn into a supervillain and date another supervillain behind your back for seven years and then reform and then convince the other supervillain to reform. 

"Thank you," He settled on at last. Crane always psychoanalyzed him, which was creepy to the fullest extent.

Jonathan rolled his eyes while making a shooing motion. "You know where the window is."

Next time, Bruce decided as he landed in the alleyway outside, he would use the front door and even call ahead. Tonight had been enlightening, but he never wanted to face such judgment again.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistake are my own bc i didn't want to revise this..
> 
> kudos and comments make my hear burst with joy <3


End file.
